Naruto Rise of The Demon King
by Thorndsword
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with the human race, and decides that if they won't respect him, they might as well fear him. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN INCEST, BLOOD AND GORE, TORTURE SCENES, AND POSSIBLY IMPLIED RAPE.


Thorndsword: This was written by my brother. I will be correcting this chapter and adding more as he writes them. It may take a while, as I have other things to do as well.

* * *

This will be my first fic, so I hope for the best^^

In this fic naruto has a low opinion of humanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry...If I did, then naruto wouldn't be such a goodie little bitch.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN INCEST, BLOOD AND GORE, TORTURE SCENES, AND POSSIBLY IMPLIED RAPE. You have been warned.

Ok lets gooooooo!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was an ordinary day in the village hidden in the leaves. Villagers were going about their business as usual, ninja were going to and returning from missions. All in all a peaceful day for all of Kanoha.

That is...all except one child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Why was naruto's day not peaceful you may ask? Well it was because naruto was the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of demons. As such the villagers treated him as if he were the fox itself.

Uzumaki Naruto had just left his team meeting where his sensei had announced his decision to apply his team in the chuunin exams and was walking through the forest of death thinking about the mission to wave. Ever since the mission to wave. He has been thinking about his ideals and if they were correct. _Haku spoke of "precious people" as if they would give him true strength, but now he's dead along with his "precious person". I don't think I could bear to see my precious people hurt _naruto thought to himself.

He wouldn't allow the scum of humanity to hurt those precious to him. The only problem was that he lacked the power to protect. _I need more power! Without it I can't protect those I cherish let alone myself from harm!_

As soon as he had those thoughts he felt a slight tugging to go deeper into the forest. Naruto followed the tugging to a waterfall that he had never seen before."**There seems to be a barrier around the entrance to the cavern naruto"**said kyuubi. Naruto held no malice for the fox lord, for kyuubi had always helped him heal from the village scum's attempts to "subdue the demon"

"Might as well check it out" said naruto as his curiosity compelled him to venture inside. As he touched the barrier he slid right through. As he passed inside, the barrier seemed to harden until the entrance disappeared. _Well shit, might as well explore a bit further in_ he thought as he looked around.

He realised that he was in fact inside a large cavern. As he walked towards the back, he saw a sheathed o-katana on a pedestal. As he laid his eyes upon the katana the pull from earlier seemed to intensify greatly. He walked toward the item and reached out to touch the sword there was a flash of light as naruto was pulled ito his midscape.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Mindscape**

Naruto walked to the fox's cage wondering why he was in his mindscape. As he neared the cage he asked "hey kyuubi, any idea why I am here?" **"Sorry naruto but this is a mystery to me as well"** the fox replied. "I believe I can answer that" said a third voice behind naruto. Said jinchuuriki whipped around to see a silver haired man in a blue overcoat with orange on the inside, gold trimmings and a tight black shirt underneath. He also had on black pants and some brown boots. As soon as kyuubi saw the man the fox lord bowed. "huh who are you and why is kyuubi bowing to you?" naruto questioned.

"My name is vergil sparda and I am your ancestor. It seems that with your desire to protect those you cherish, your devil blood started to awaken and yamoto called to you. As the last sparda yamoto is yours to wield. In order to activate your devil blood we will have to merge our spirits into one making you a half devil. However the fox has to go for this. You will have your own youki after this and the fox's youki still being sealed inside of you could have exploside results. "I will do it. If it means protecting those I cherish, I will do anything!" replied naruto

"well then, rip the seal off of the cage and I will begin the merging" directed vergil. "Thank you for everything kyuubi. You are my most precious person of all. I'll see you on the other side. _**I wish I could stay with him for awhile longer**_ kyuubi thought to herself. Yes kyuubi was a woman and after watching naruto's life she had come to respect him. That respect grew into love after awhile, but she couldn't be with him. Because he was human, she would have to watch him grow old and die and that would break her heart. Beacause of that she distanced her heart from him and just healed him. But now that he was going to be half devil, maybe they could be together!

"okay naruto are you ready? This will hurt a bit." vergil asked. "Just do it, I will protect my precious people!" naruto exclaimed. "very well, when you wake up all my knowledge will be imparted into you. Your body will also grow to be able to contain your power. Your personality may also change a bit. Good lucky my descendant" And with that vergil walked straight into naruto and the pain began.

When naruto woke up, he got off the ground and the first theng he noticed was that he was taller. His previously 4'6 self was now a solid 6'2. He also felt lighter and stronger than ever. Naruto walked over to a small pool of water and saw his reflection. His once sunkissed blond hair was now a silver white and was styled like vergil's. His complexion was now more pale and his features were almost regal looking. As he turned around and walked toward yamoto, he head a feminine voice and was tackled to the ground.

"**Naruto-kun!" ** the girl shouted happily. The girl in question looked to be about 17-18 years old and was dressed in a velvet kimono that showed off her hourglass figure, shapely legs, and ample busom. She had a perfect face with milky white skin and had silky red hair that went down to her waist. "Um...who are you? Naruto asked politely. "Would you mind getting up so I can greet you properly?"

As he said this the girl blushed at their position and got up. When naruto got off the cavern floor the girl introduced herself. "**My name is hitome, otherwise known as the kyuubi no yoko**" she said. "you're kyuubi?" naruto asked and hitome nodded. "**Yes you see, I was mistaken for a male becouse of my voice in my demon form. But more importantly I have something to tell you" **she said.

"okay hitome-chan what is it" asked naruto. Kyuubi blushed at the suffix **_ It's now or never_** she thought to herself. "**Well naruto-kun I have known you for a long time and have seen your life and came to respect you. As I saw your loyalty and need to protect that respect grew into something more. Naruto-kun what I'm trying to say is that I love you and want to spend my life with you if you will let me" **hitome said with a pink hue on her cheeks.

A moment passed while naruto took in what she had said. " You have always been there for me and it's because of you that I am alive today. I would be honored to have you by my side forever hitome-chan" he replied lovingly with a smile on his face. Hitome smiled and hugged him which he returned. "**I was also w-wondering if you w-would be my m-mate**" she asked with embarrassment. "I would love to hitome-hime, how would that work?" he asked lovingly "**well we would have to kiss and then bite each other on the neck then channel youki through our teeth**" she said. But before she could say any more naruto lept forward and locked his lips with hers causing her to moan into the kiss. They then bit eachother's necks and channeled their youki through their elonged canines. There was a bright flash of light. When it died down hotome looked at his neck and saw a tatto of a 10 tailed wolf entwined with a 9 tailed fox and the kanji for king on his collar with the same tattoo on her neck and the kanji for queen on her collar. That is when they bolth noticed that naruto's clothes had been shredded and he was in his boxers.

Hitome blushed and and said "**now that we are mated you have higher youki reserves, increased strength, a higher healing factor, are immortal unless killed though the mating ritual made you into a full devil and as such even a stab to the heart will heal. Pretty much you would have to have your head cut off for you to die now. Plus you can manifest your youki like an appendage and form objects from it. That being said would you mind putting some clothes on?**" hitome said with a blush."**the knowledge of how to use your powers should be instinctive**"

Naruto immediately focused and a second later sure enough he was garbed in vergils clothes. Naruto then walked over to yamoto and picked it up. As he did so knowledge filled his entire being and he learned that he could summon or unsummon yamoto to a pocket dimension that he had access to. So with a thought the sword disappeared in ethereal green flames. As it left a voice from the sword said _I look forward to many fights at your side descen of sparda._

As naruto turned around. He and hitome made eye contact and after a burning sensation in his eyes she gasped. "**Naruto-koi look at your eyes!**" the demoness exclaimed. Naruto walked over to the pool of water, looked at his eyes and gasped. His pupils were gone and the iris was blood red with what looked like a bladed star with a burst shaped hole ant the center. "what is this" he asked hitome.

"**Well human doujutsu's all came from demons. With the mating ritual our souls were connected to each other so we share some traits. I originally created the sharingan and with the ritual and your own demonic heritage I guess you obtained the sharingan and your demonic energy completed it giving you the eternal mangekyou sharingan**" explained hitome

" Well hitome-hime if it's ok with you I would like to stay in the forest until it's almost time for the exams and just get to know you. Something tells me it's going to be a wild ride from here on out" naruto said.

"**I'll bet naruto-koi**" said hitome with melodic laughter that made naruto's heart sing in happiness. And with that they went outside and laid down on the ground by the waterfall in each others embrace, content to make the moment last.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. This will be a godlike naruto fic. I just want naruto to strike back at life with a vengeance.

Any feedback would be appreciated, and If anyone wants to beta read that would be a big help.

Till next time, later^^


End file.
